1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a means of interconnecting stringers, such as in the construction of a pallet. This interconnecting means is particularly useful in the construction of knock-down pallets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need exists for a strong, durable, inexpensive and easily constructed or repaired reusable pallet. In the past, pallets have been constructed for the most part of relatively heavy wooden stringers connected with relative lighter wooden slats nailed across the top and bottom of the stringers. These slats not only held the pallet together, but also provided the support surface. Wooden pallets so constructed are both expensive and fragile. They require expensive labor for assembly from increasingly expensive lumber. Further, such pallets are susceptible to easy breakage and damage when punctured by forklifts during normal usage. Repair of such pallets, again requiring expensive labor, is costly. Storage and transportation of empty pallets are also quite expensive since disassembly of such pallets is impracticable.
In an attempt to solve many of the problems listed above various knock-down pallets have been devised. The DeLaney pallet disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,843 is an easily constructed pallet consisting of plastic stringers forming the basic elements with wooden strips giving additional rigidity and strength. Prior to initial construction the basic plastic stringers of the DeLaney pallet form a compact bundle.
Other pallets, such as that of Hirota, U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,868 and Morrison, U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,796, have been constructed using plastic or wooden slats shaped so as to fit within corresponding areas of three or more transverse stringers. The Ahlenius pallet described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,542 comprised merely a plurality of fitted and notched cross-attached stringers.
The pallet disclosed by Hewson in U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,624 is constructed by cross attaching a plurality of first notched stringers with a plurality of second notched stringers placed perpendicular to one another.
The above pallets solve some of the problems associated with standard wooden pallets. However, none of the pallets are able to overcome all of the difficulties associated with wooden pallets and yet not exhibit other problems. In particular, these pallets are plagued by weak corners.
Accordingly, prior to the development of the present invention, there has been no pallet which solves the problems and overcomes the disadvantages associated with the prior art pallets, whether permanently constructed of wood or knock-down plastic pallets. The pallet described by the present invention is able to solve these problems and overcome the associated disadvantages.
The art has long sought a pallet which was reusable, sturdy, durable, and inexpensively and easily constructed or repaired. As shown below, the pallet of the present invention meets this need.